The invention relates to an interactive response system for giving a user access to information and comprising means for receiving an activation signal via a call from the user for in response to a reception of the activation signal activating the interactive response system and comprising means for in response to an activation of the interactive response system transmitting a menu signal to the user for providing a menu to the user and comprising means for receiving a selection signal from the user for in response to a reception of the selection signal making a selection in the menu.
Examples of such an interactive response system are interactive voice response systems, without excluding other interactive response systems.
A prior art interactive response system such as an interactive voice response system is of common general knowledge. The user dials a telephone number via a telephone for contacting a call center comprising an interactive voice response system. In response to the telephone number being dialed, for example an audio call is set up from the telephone to the call center, and an activation signal is supplied to the interactive voice response system. In response to an activation of the interactive voice response system, a menu signal comprising a computer voice is supplied to the telephone for providing a menu to the user (“If you want A, press “1”, if you want B, press “2” etc.”). The user makes a selection in the menu by pressing a key of the telephone, which results in a selection signal being transmitted to the interactive voice response system. Then, either a next phase within the menu is started or a next menu is started or the user is connected to an employee of the call center.
The known interactive response system is disadvantageous, inter alia, owing to the fact that it is one-sided. This makes the known interactive response system relatively user unfriendly.